This invention relates generally to exercise apparatus involving the movement of a component of the apparatus between two positions during an exercise routine and, more particularly, is concerned with such exercise apparatus wherein the movement of the component between the two positions is resisted.
There exists many types of exercise apparatus which employ means for resisting the exercise motions of a user, but few exist which include means for applying resistance to the user's motions while a component of the apparatus is moved along any of a number of three-dimensional directions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved exercise apparatus wherein the exercise motions of a user are resisted while a component of the apparatus is moved in any of a number of three-dimensional directions to enhance the effectiveness of an exercise routine performed with the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which accommodates exercise motions which simulate those of a blocker engaged in a game of football.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.